


A New Beginning

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Series: EMAM [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy, Some Explicit Language, growing back together, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: Can Lydia and Stiles' relationship get back on track and how will Stiles react to Lydia's news.So here it is. The EMAM sequel. I just wasn't ready to be done with this story. This is set about two months after Stiles went to LA.As always I look forward to your feedback.Enjoy xx





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine

It's been two months and four days since Stiles left for LA. They talk every other day. As much as they're trying to have a break, they just can't seem to let go of the thread that binds them together. It's funny how you can still learn new things about someone who was such an integral part of your life for so long. Some days it's just a quick hi, to see how the other is doing. Other times they stay on the phone for hours. Usually accompanied by beer or wine.

Some nights she falls asleep crying, while other nights a smile graces her face so wide, that it's hard to fall asleep. She dreams of him constantly. Not just sexually, but about when they first met, how he swept her off her feet, of what the future could be for them if they can get their act together.. She dreamt of a little white house with a picket fence and a porch swing. She dreamt of two little children running around the back yard, trying to get away from their daddy.

And sometimes they're so real she wakes up disoriented and wondering where her family is. He has fast become her best friend. Sure they were a couple and usually that sort of thing goes hand in hand, but this break they're taking is letting them both try and function without the dependency of the other. And after all this time, Lydia truly believes it's that, that drove a wedge between them in the first place. They were so reliant on each other that they forgot to be themselves.

They talk about their respective jobs. Stiles tells her he hates LA. It's too hot. He misses his dad and Melissa and of course Scott. Underneath it all she senses that he wants to tell her he misses her too, but hasn't quite found the right words. She nearly finds herself saying the same words, but bites her tongue. She doesn't want to make him uncomfortable. Plus they're in such a good place right now.

She tells him about her work and how Chris finally asked her Mom to marry him. They talk about anything and everything and it kind of reminds her of when they were in Europe, except there's a few thousand miles between them, and you know, no sex to cloud their judgement. She has never stopped loving him. In fact over these past couple of months she is sure she has fallen more in love with him? Of course she doesn't tell him that either.

She regales him with their Friday night dinner, which Melissa and Stiles' dad pretty much demanded she kept coming to.

_"You're family Lydia." Melissa would say._

And that's all she needed to say. Who can argue with that. Not that she had ever put up any sort of a fight. She loves them both almost as much as she loves her own mom. And Melissa is right, she is family, even if her and Stiles weren't together anymore. And if the appointment that's she's waiting at right now turns out how she expects it too, the term family will take on a whole new meaning. She's pregnant. With Stiles' child.

She sits nervously, bouncing her knee in the sterile waiting room. Well it's not really that sterile. There's a pot plant in the corner and a canvas painting on the adjacent wall. So there's that. It doesn't calm her down though. Her heart is beating rapidly in her chest, she chews mercilessly on her already short nails and she desperately needs to pee. And if she has to sit here alone with her thoughts much longer she is going to scream.

She hasn't told anyone yet. Especially Stiles, and definitely not Allison or her mom. She wants to be certain. Even though she has been sick for the last three weeks, she's taken two home tests, both positive and she's very late, she still wants confirmation before she tells Stiles. A year ago this would've been the best news ever, now though, with where they are, Lydia is quietly excited, but scared shitless. Of both being pregnant and telling Stiles.

Of course her first instinct after taking the home tests was to call Stiles, giddy with excitement, then just as quickly she decided that no, that wasn't a good idea. She had to be sure before she lumped the enormity of that news in his lap. She doesn't want him thinking that she has any sort of agenda to get him back. Deep down she knows he would never accuse her of that, but she had to be prepared for if he didn't take the news well.

She has made up her mind to do this alone if he doesn't want any part of it. Again, deep down she knows that it won't be an issue. Regardless of whether they find their way back to each other, Stiles will definitely want to be a part of his child's life. And a good daddy he will be. He loves everyone with his whole being and a child will be no exception. If it's a girl, he will spoil her rotten and treat her like a princess, and if it's a boy, he will mould him into the best man that ever lived.

Finally after what seems like hours her name is called. The lady in the lab coat ushers her through a pair of double doors and into the doctors office. She is asked to strip down and put the paper dress on that's sitting on the bed. The nurse leaves her for a bit to give her some privacy. She does as she's told then hops up onto the bed. Again her knee is bouncing nervously as she waits for the doctor.

Half an hour later and it's confirmed. She's exactly nine weeks. She's due mid may next year. She leaves the doctors with mixed emotions teeming through her and a sonogram picture of their little peanut. Shes thrilled to have their child growing inside of her. Nervous about his reaction. He's coming home in three days for Thanksgiving. It will be the first time they've seen each other since he left. She will tell him when he's home, that's not a conversation you have over the phone.

~

Lydia has been stood on the front porch of the Stilinski home for ten minutes. Her hand has gone up three times to knock, something she hasn't had to do in a long time. She has her own key for Christ sakes. But she knows he's in there and she is as nervous as hell. He came home yesterday and he is staying with his dad and Melissa. It hurt at first that he didn't want to stay in their apartment, but she knew he only had the sincerest of intentions.

She straightens herself up, finding all the courage she possess to finally knock on the door. Her hand automatically goes to her stomach first as she takes in a deep breath. With her fist positioned, ready to knock, the door swings open and her heart gets stuck in her throat and she can feel tears forming behind her eyes. Their eyes connect and Lydia feels her knees start to wobble. It takes every effort to not collapse into his arms.

"Hi." He greets with a soft smile.

"Hi." She manages to say back through the tears that she knows will surely fall.

"You've been out here an awful long time." He adds.

Lydia sets him with a quizzical look. How could he know? Probably the same way she knew he was on the otherwise of the door. It's a tether that binds them together and they sense each other without having to search the other out. He just shrugs his shoulders in response and they stand there silent for a very long time. Lydia moves her pecan pie from one hand to the other and she can hear him shuffle his feet over the thin layer of snow on the porch.

Then, without preamble, he wraps her into a hug, that feels like home to Lydia. With her pecan pie squished between them, the tears fall. Because with his arms holding her tight, his head resting gently on top of hers and her tears slowly falling, she's certain she is not going to be able to do this without him. They have to find their way back to each other, for themselves, for the baby, they just have to. Because they belong together. Damn it, she'll do anything to stay in this moment forever.

"Oh Lydia." He whispers against her head.

She hiccups against his chest and he places a soft kiss to her forehead.

"C'mon lets go inside. It's freezing out here." He suggests.

He keeps his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he ushers her inside. They stop in the entryway and he turns to face her.

"I'll give you a moment. Everyone is inside." He says as her ghosts his fingertips down her coat covered arm and then takes the pie from her hands.

She nods a couple of times in agreement, then he turns and heads into the living area. She shrugs off her coat and hangs it on a spare peg. There's a small mirror above a handmade table, that she uses to check her reflection. _Fuck_. She looks a mess. She swipes at her make up and tousles her hair a little before getting her breathing under control. She stares at the woman looking back at her and sets her with a steely look. _'You can do this.'_ She whispers to her reflection.

She's just about to step into the living room, when she is tackled, almost football style, by her best friend. A soft oomph leaves her lips as Ally squeezes the life out of her.

"Hi Ally." She manages to say between quick short breathes.

Allison presses a kiss to Lydia's cheek and then loops their arms together and leads them to where everyone is laughing with various kinds of alcohol in their hands. She is welcomed by everyone. Kisses on her cheeks and tight warm hugs. Her mom lingers a little and gives her a curious stare. Lydia puts on her best smile and mingles with their families. When Allison hands her a glass of wine, she takes it, but she doesn't drink it. Opting instead to be the one to pour her own drinks.

The night breezes past and for a brief moment everything feels normal again. Well except the fact that she is sitting a few seats down from Sriles. There's nothing normal about that. They steal glances at each other through the night. They share soft smiles and unspoken words. She's quiet, she knows, quieter than normal, but if anyone notices they don't say anything. After they've all eaten they can, they head back into the living room.

Mr Stilinski, or rather John, puts on an old Ella Fitzgerald vinyl record and they sit and talk among themselves. Her eyes wander the room and land on Scott and Allison. She is sat in his lap and he is whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Lydia has to move her eyes from the scene or she might cry. That's how her and Stiles should be. Wrapped up in each other, making nursery plans for their child. Or deciding on a name. When her eyes drift to her mom and Chris she can't take it anymore.

She quickly looks to where Stiles is talking or rather laughing with his dad. She misses his laugh and the way he could make her laugh about every little thing. With him and everyone else distracted, she quietly gets off the sofa and makes her way through the dimly lit house to where she knows the bathroom is. Once inside the small room she snips the lock and slides down the door. It's only then that she starts to cry. It's must be the hormones. But Lydia knows that's not true.

She's not sure how long she's in there, but it's a soft tap against the locked door that gets her attention. She knows it's him. Even before he says her name. She wonders if the pull towards her is as strong for him as the pull she feels towards him. Then she starts to panic a little when she wonders how long he has been standing there. Did he hear her crying? She stands up slowly, pats down her dress and takes a deep breath before unlocking the door.

She doesn't open it. She just walks the short distance to the small vanity and grips it tightly with both hands. She sees him come up behind her in the mirror. Their eyes connect in the reflection. She can sense he wants to touch her, because she wants to touch him too. So much. She turns slowly to face him and sees tear tracks on his cheeks. Then suddenly he's kissing her and she's so glad he did, because she's not sure how much longer she wouldve been able to wait.

Her hands comb through his hair as his hands gently hold onto her hips. It's soft but laced with passion. A passion that has been burning through them both since he left. When they pull apart, simply to breath he leans his forehead against hers before moving to her ear. He is silent at first, but his breath against her ear, made goose pimples rise on her flesh and caused a burning sensation just below her navel.

"I can't do this. I can't be without you. I've tried. I've tried so hard to be strong and resilient."

He places a small kiss to her earlobe, causing a small mewl to leave her mouth.

"I'm not whole without you Lydia. My dreams are filled with your beautiful face and our future."

All Lydia can do is nod, because she feels the same. Her dreams are the same. He moves away from her ear and cups her face in his hands and then joins their lips together again softly. Somewhere between his first kiss and telling her he's not whole without her, she has started crying, he has too. So the kiss is wet and sloppy, but she can't seem to care. He pulls away again. He looks her dead in the eye. He bores into her soul with his whiskey coloured eyes, then speaks.

"We have to figure this out, because if I can't have a future with you, I'm going to go out of my mind."

"Ok." Is all she can respond with.

They walk back into the living room hand in hand. They're both wearing smiles that could light up the city. They're met with compassionate eyes from their friends and family. Because they all know that there is nothing more right in this world than the two of them together. They are one being. Connected - mind, body and soul. Lydia doesn't tell him about the baby that night. Tomorrow she decides, because low and behold Allison and Scott announce their engagement.

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finally tells Stiles her news. How will her react?
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

They spend the next couple of days together. She is so nervous, because she knows she has to tell him the news, and it terrifies her. She has tried twice to bring it up, then lost her nerve. On the second day they walk hand in hand. Every now and then Stiles will pull her into his side, with his arm slung over her shoulder, and place a soft kiss to her temple. They stop for coffee and talk, like really talk. They laugh and it felt like nothing had changed.

Except she knows that's not true. Everything has changed, dramatically. She decides to not let the enormity of her news ruin the day. She'll tell him later, because right now she's loving that their spark is back and the way he strokes his thumb over her knuckles. It's all new and exciting again. Like it was back in Europe. They walk the streets with a comfortable air between them. They're so caught up in each other it's like they're in their own little world.

They ogle the Christmas decorations that line the windows of different stores. They admire paintings and artwork through glass windows. They ice skate, share a bag of roasted chestnuts and stolen kisses in between. When the snow starts to fall softly on their shoulders and the sky turns a light purple, they start to head back. Lydia inhales sharply when they pass a baby store that she didn't notice before. Bringing back to the forefront the talk they have to have.

"Are you ok?" He asks his tone soft and soothing.

She nods gently with as much composure as she can.

She's silent for a bit as he runs his hand down her arm. She stares into the shop front with wide eyes at the bassinets and cribs so beautifully displayed. Small dolls in strollers that make her hand automatically go to her stomach. If he notices her action he doesn't say anything, just puts his arm around her tighter trying to comfort her. She feels the tears just as one falls down her cheek. She can feel him smile against the side of her head.

"One day, we'll have a reason to shop here." He says dreamily. "Two, maybe three, little Lydia's running around."

She smiles. Again her hand goes to her stomach knowingly. Suddenly the nerves she felt about telling him turn to excitement.

"How do you know they won't be boys?" She asks teasingly.

He takes her hand and they walk in the direction of their.... _her_....apartment.

"Because, you have the superior genes, of course they're going to take after you." He answers with a smirk.

Lydia chuckles behind her free hand.

"They can still be boys and have my superior genes."

By the time they make it to the apartment, the sky is indigo and Lydia's cheeks hurt from smiling too much. Lydia fishes her keys out of her purse, sets them in the lock and swings the door open. Her breathing is slightly erratic, because she doesn't want him to think she's leading him on. She takes a deep breath and looks up to meet his eyes. He looks a little apprehensive, as if he's not quite sure what to do next. She takes his hand in hers.

"Come inside. We need to talk."

She sees his Adam's apple bob as he holds down his gasp. Then he slowly nods and follows her inside. Lydia takes off her coat and hangs it in the closet near the door, before moving to the kitchen to throw her purse on the bench. She goes to move into the living room, where she expects Stiles to be, instead he is still in the entryway. His head is lowered and he is fidgeting with his fingers. He looks so uncomfortable. The sight nearly makes her cry.

She slowly makes her way over to him, almost like if you were approaching a wild animal.

"Stiles?" She says quietly.

His head slowly comes up so they're eye to eye. She gingerly takes his hand and leads him to the sofa.

"Do you want something to drink?"

He shakes his head no, so Lydia sits down next to him.

Again she takes another deep breath before speaking.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for the last couple of days, well actually from the minute I knew, but I didn't think it was the kind of conversation to be had over the phone."

She finds the courage to turn her head so she's facing him. He has an expectant look on his face, encouraging her to carry on.

"I wanted to tell you the very first night I saw you, but then Ally and Scott announced their engagement and then we were having such a wonderful time together, I didn't want to burden you."

She's sees a hint of panic in his eyes.

"Lydia? What is it?" He asks his voice trembling slightly.

She jumps of the sofa.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

She moves towards the bedroom and when she is through the door she shuts it behind her and tries to get her emotions and nerves in check. She walks the short distance to the dresser and opens the top drawer. There laying on top of her bras and panties is the sonogram picture of their child. It's barely the size of a peanut, but seeing it again causes tears to form. She gently picks it up, being careful not to crease it at all and closes the drawer shut.

When she returns to the living room, Stiles is wearing a path in the hardwood floors. He spins around quickly when she clears her throat. With the grainy picture clutched to her chest she moves towards him.

"Ok Lydia, what is going on? I'm freaking out right now. Are you ok? You're not....not...."

He can't finish the sentence, but Lydia knows what he's thinking. She shakes her head no. She can see the relief on his face immediately, before she gestures to the sofa for him to sit down. He does so, albeit still looking quite nervous. She sits as close to him as possible, then turns to face him. With one hand she cups his face then joins their lips together. With the other she places the picture into his open hand, then whispers against his mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

~

He sits there silent, staring at the tiny little peanut, that will grow to be his child. It's been ten minutes since Lydia told him the news and she can't read him at all. He hasn't looked at her and that panic that she felt before, is starting to set in again. Her poor bottom lip doesn't stand a chance as she chews on it mercilessly. Her heart is beating hard against her rib cage. The silence is killing her. She goes to stand up, but Stiles grabs her wrist, effectively keeping her seated.

He's still quiet, but she can feel him trembling from his hold on her wrist. She looks at it briefly before looking into his eyes and seeing the solitary tear falling down his face. She places her other hand over his, then hesitantly places a kiss to his cheek. He leans into her a little as he allows her to lean her head on his shoulder. His eyes haven't left the picture in front of him since she gave it to him. Finally after what seems like an eternity he speaks.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming. Please tell me this is real." He says softly almost pleadingly.

She takes the picture from his hand then takes his face to turn it towards her. Running her thumbs over his jaw and looking him straight in the eye, she smiles.

"It's real. Very real." She states before kissing him on the lips.

When she pulls away, his eyes are closed and a soft sob leaves his lips. She leans her forehead against his and then takes his hand and places it against her stomach.

"How far?" He asks. His breath tickling her mouth.

"Nearly ten weeks." She replies without hesitation.

She can see his brain ticking over behind his eyes. She waits for him to realise when they created this miracle. When he does, she smiles.

"We did this Stiles. Together. We created a baby."

She barely gets the words out before he is kissing her again, harder more desperate. His hands have come up to cup her face and his tongue presses the seam of her lips, asking permission. She allows it and then hands are searching. His are fisted in her hair as hers are grasping at the front of his hoodie. Somehow he has managed to pull her into his lap and his hands have moved to the small of her back.

As his hands go to move under her sweater, she pulls away gently.

"Stiles. We need to talk about this. I need to know how you feel. We have to make some decisions."

His gaze shifts from her eyes to her stomach and back up again before he speaks.

"There's nothing to talk about. We're having a baby. As soon as I get back to LA I'll put in for a transfer."

As much as her heart soars at his words, she's knows it's not that simple. Three days ago they didn't know where they stood. A week ago she didn't know she was pregnant. She doesn't want this reconciliation to be just because she's pregnant. She doesn't want him to feel obligated. She wants this to be about them as much as she wants it to be about the baby. More, probably. She climbs off his lap and settles beside him.

It takes her a moment to gather her courage and look up at him again. He looks totally confused, bemused even.

"Stiles, you know it's not that easy." She starts, hating that she has to be the voice of reason.

"Lyd...." He starts to say. She puts her finger to his lips to stop him.

"I love you, so much. So much it hurts sometimes, and I would love nothing more if we could go back to before....well....but I think we should talk about this more before you make any hasty decisions."

She takes his silence as permission to continue.

"First and foremost you need to know that I didn't plan this in anyway to get you back."

His eyes go wide with disbelief that she could even suggest a thing. She ignores it and goes on.

"Secondly I don't want you to feel obligated. I don't want you making that decision purely because of the baby. I need you to love me again. Wholly without any clouded judgement."

She takes a deep breath. Her chest heaving.

"I never stopped loving you Lydia."

His voice startles her a little because he has been so quiet.

"Also I would never think that you had deceived me at all. And having a baby with would never be an obligation, in fact I'm a little pissed that you think so lowly of me."

His voice is laced with sadness and disappointment. Her heart plummets.

"Oh god, Stiles, no, that's not what I meant." She says grabbing his hand.

She squeezes the life out of it as she tries to get him to look at her.

"What I meant was....was....fuck....this is not coming out how I hoped."

She lets go of his hand and places her own in her lap. Her gaze dropping to her knees. She didn't mean to make him feel worthless. That was the last thing she wanted him to feel.

"Are you angry at me?" She asks as she chances a look at him again.

His eyebrows knit together, soft creases appearing as he tries to decipher her question.

"About what?"

"For not telling you as soon as I had my suspicions or after I had found out for sure. I just didn't think that was a conversation we should've had over the phone. I'm sorry."

Her gaze goes back to her knees as she feels tears brimming behind her eyes. She feels his finger against her chin as he guides her face back up to look at him.

"I'm not angry Lyds. And I understand why you waited."

He levels her with that lopsided grin of his that she adores. Then he is kissing her softly. Her eyes flutter closed as she enjoys his lips against hers. A soft mewl leaves her mouth when his hand comes up to cup her cheek. The kiss is clumsy, their noses bump a little as he tries to change the angle, but it so full of reassurances, promises and love. When he lays her down, with her head resting on the arm of the sofa, he sits up on his elbows and brushes hair away from her face.

"I love you Lydia Martin. Don't ever forget that."

It's hard to forget someone who is so ingrained into your soul, like a tattoo. He kisses her nose, before placing a soft one to each eyelid. Then joins their mouths together again. This time more desperate, more pleading. And when his tongue pushes through the seam of her lips, when her hands find the hair at the nape of his neck, when his hands run through her hair, she knows that they're going to be ok.

~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby names, proposals and smut.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

They haven't told anyone their news yet, deciding to wait for the first trimester to be over. The next few days they spend the whole time pretty much just wrapped up in each other. They barely leave the apartment. They've been outside the closed doors twice. Once for dinner with their parents and the other a quick lunch with Allison, Scott, Malia and Isaac. The rest of the time they're either making love or discussing baby names. A boys name is proving hard to agree on.

"What about Joey?" Stiles asks looking up at her.

Lydia scrunches her nose and shakes her head.

"No!"

"James?"

She shakes her head again.

"Michael, Luke, Corey?" He suggests

"No, no AND no!"

He huffs out a breath. Completely flabbergasted with this naming business.

"We'll think of something. C'mon." Lydia takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom.

With all this baby talk it's been a good few hours since they made out. Too long in Lydia's opinion. She pushes him hard against the bed, before tearing of her clothes. She can't help it. When she crawls up his body, kissing as she goes, he wasted no time in flipping their positions and having his way with her. His hands and mouth have a purpose and Lydia obliges. He makes her come with his talented mouth, before entering her. They fall apart together.

Right now she has her head on his chest as he plays with her hair, after another round of 'reconnecting'. Her left leg thrown over his and her hand playing with the fine hairs of his happy trail. Only the crisp white sheet hiding him from her. A smile plays on her lips when he takes a sharp inhale of breath, as her hand moves under the sheet. She's horny again and only he can satiate her needs.

Her hand moves a little lower, ghosting from hip to hip. Her fingernails scraping a little harder as she moves down his thigh. Teasingingly, torturously, bringing her hand to wrap around the base of him. His hips jerk a little and a growl leaves his lips as her thumb pads all the way up to his tip, collecting the moisture seeping out. She can feel him growing against her as she starts an up and down motion with her hand.

She tightens her hold and his hand is now pulling at her hair. Rather than hurting though, it sends a fire down to her very core. She removes her hand, but not before running the length of him again. Then she moves her body to lay on top him and places a hard kiss to his lips. His hands have moved to her ass and he squeezes it when Lydia slowly runs her dripping wet core over his dick. The intensity of the kiss quickens and the moans grow louder.

Lydia is the first to pull away, but only as far as his ear.

"I want you, so bad." She says seductively, nibbling his earlobe softly.

"And you have me, all of me." He replies breathlessly as she rocks over him again.

She brings her mouth back to his, teasing his lips. He sits up a little and claims her mouth possessively. Lydia can't control the mewl that leaves her mouth when he bite down a little harder than normal. She continues to move over him with a rhythm so tortuously slow that he is practicilary begging by the time she finally joins them together. They growl together at the sensation. Whole and completely full.

"Fuck Lydia you're going to kill me." He says as he moves his mouth from her lips to her breasts.

They're still for the longest time. Revelling in the feel of the other again. Sex with Stiles has always more than just a physical thing, they're so connected on an emotional level as well. It's why it always feels so new and exciting, because they're not just joining their bodies together, it's their souls that intertwine, their minds knowing exactly where the other needs to be touched. The only words spoken are the 'I love you's' and praises to some sort of deity above.

When finally she starts to move on top of him they waste no time in finding their rhythm. It's just there, exactly as it has always been. His mouth finds her breasts again, teasing and manipulating the nipple, causing the lava boiling inside her to bubble. She is close, so wonderfully close. So when Stiles' hand moves between them and starts to rub circles over her clit, she explodes. And with one final thrust Stiles is done as well.

After they've both found their release, she falls into his waiting arms and they both hold on for dear life. He leaves tomorrow and Lydia just can't bear to let go. She knows she's being stupid, because he will be back in a few weeks regardless of whether or not he gets a transfer straight away. It's Christmas. And it's when they've decided to tell everyone. Still it doesn't stop her from wanting to kidnap him and keep him right beside her.

Finally after what feels like forever she moves off him and curls up against him again. He kisses her temple, whispers sweet nothings in her ear, before telling her he loves her. She repeats the words just before they share another kiss and settle in for the night. She falls asleep that night happier than she has ever been. They found their way back to each other and now they're going to be parents. Lydia couldn't think of a more happy ending.

~

The next day, they're saying goodbye again. Stiles had to get back to LA. This time though it wasn't a forever goodbye. His first agenda when he gets back is to try and get a transfer. Something Lydia, checked and double checked he was sure he wanted to do. He won in the end, saying that two months apart was long enough and he knows now that accepting the job in LA had been a bad idea. He should've stayed, should've fought for her, he said.

Lydia was having a terrible time letting him go. They've been wrapped up in each other's arm for nearly twenty minutes now, at the gate he was departing from, trying to say goodbye.

"I have to go." He whispered into her ear.

"I know."

He pulled away only to join their lips together in another scorching kiss. Lydia is acutely aware of everyone around them. Their families, their friends, even strangers. But she can't seem to care. In many ways this goodbye is harder than their last and Lydia just doesn't want to let him go. When he finishes the kiss, he smiles softly against her mouth, as he pulls away, he pecks her lips again before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you. I call as soon as I'm back in LA."

She can only nod her head in reply as he picks up his duffle bag, throws a wave goodbye to everyone and heads through the gate that will take him miles away from her. A single tear falls from her eye as she watches him round the corner of the gangway. She feels an arm wrap around her shoulder and knows that her best friend has come to comfort her. She leans against Allison allowing her to hold her up as they head towards the automatic doors.

"He'll be back before you know it." She says softly into Lydia's ear.

"Yeah, I know, doesn't make it hurt any less."

They make their way to the carpark and head back in the direction of her apartment. Allison and Scott were coming back with her to make her dinner. Deep down she knows they just want to make sure she is ok. She appreciates their concern, really, but she just wants to go home, have a shower and curl up on her bed to wait for Stiles' call. Of course she doesn't tell them that, she just sits on her sofa while they potter around the kitchen.

Two hours later she is bidding her friend's goodnight and so completely ready for that shower. She turns on the faucet, strips down and puts on a easy listening playlist She climbs into the cubicle and let's the water wash away the tension and anxiety from the day. She washes her hair and rinses it out. She lingers a little longer when she reaches her belly. She rubs slow circles over where she thinks the baby would be, then speaks to it in hushed tones.

"Everything is going to be ok baby. Daddy will be home soon and then we can be a family."

She finishes up quickly after that, gets changed into her most comfortable pajamas, grabs a glass of water and sets herself on the bed. The bed which now seems so big and imposing without Stiles in it to take up some of the space. Most of the space, she corrects. She knows it's still a few hours before Stiles lands, but she puts her phone right near her and turns the volume up to full. She clicks on the television and quickly brings up Netflix.

She must've fallen asleep, because the next thing she remembers is her phone blaring from somewhere. She wakes up a bit disoriented, her movie has finished and darkness surrounds her. She scrambles around looking for her phone. She starts to panic when she realises it's not where she left it and it was more than likely that Stiles was calling. She finally finds it wedge under her ass and swipes at the lock screen quickly.

"Hello." She says a yawn threatening to escape her mouth.

"Hey. How are my two girls doin'?" His voice sounding sleepy too.

It takes her a moment to remember who he is talking about. When she does a smirk plays on her lips.

"Girls huh?" She answers trying hide her amusement.

"Of course. You and peanut."

She can just imagine his face full of pride and knowing.

"Well I guess we will just have to wait and see." She replies, not wanting to burst his bubble. "I miss you."

"Me too." Is his simple reply.

"What about me?" She says teasingly with a mock pout on her lips.

She can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny." He answered sarcastically. "She still has the jokes."

"So watcha doin'?"

"Not much. I had Netflix on but I fell asleep...."

"OMG Lydia? Did I wake you?" He asks concerned.

"Pfft....no of course not." She lied.

They talked the whole time he was in the cab. He didn't even hang up when he arrived at his apartment. She could hear him fossicking around as he tried to get settled. Keys going one way, shoes going another. She can tell by the way he drags his feet that he is dead tired. She should let him go, but she just can't stop listening to the soft timbre of his voice. The excitement in his tone when he talks about the baby.

"Oh...by the way. I had a bit of a think about some boys names on the long flight home....even though I'm pretty sure it's a girl...and I know we couldn't agree on the boy's name....so I was thinking, what about...."

"No! Don't tell me. Tell me when you come home. I'd rather discuss it with you here than over the phone." She pleads.

She hears him chuckle through the phone.

"Ok....yeah of course." He agrees.

It's funny, she thinks, how when you're so connected to someone, so in tune with them, how quickly time can fly. They've talked for another hour. Literally about nothing. They wander down memory lane a bit, about something that happened here, and something that went on there. They discuss Scotts proposal to Allison and Stiles tells her in detail how he would've done it a thousand times better.

Lydia's heart leapt into her throat when Stiles said, basically in passing, how when he proposes to her, it will knock her off her feet. The statement makes her pause. Of course she had dreamt about Stiles asking her to marry him, white dresses, smart suits, fairy lights, cake, she just hadn't thought they were so close to the monumental event happening. But of course, she's pregnant, everyone is going to expect them to get married.

"Hey? You still with me."

His voice brings her out of her fantasyland.

"Yes....sorry. So I should probably let you go....it's late." She suggests.

"Yeah....I'm pretty beat." He replies his voice a little despondent.

There's a pregnant pause before Lydia speaks again.

"I love you....please hurry home."

"I love you more." He teases. "I'll be home before you know it."

They say a lengthy goodbye, before finally hanging up.

Lydia lays on her.... _their bed_....fantasising about the future. A little boy or girl, with her red.... _strawberry blond_ e....hair and Stiles' eyes. With her smarts and Stiles' wits. Maybe they will be all her or all him. She doesn't care. They created this little human being together and either way, he or she will be loved like no one has ever been loved before. Her little family will be perfect, because the little being growing inside her can't be anything but perfect.

~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles reveal their news.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All stakes are mine.

For two weeks after Stiles left for LA, Lydia goes about her business as usual. She works, she eats with both families, she sees her friends, she exercises and of course she talks to Stiles. He is trying really hard to come home, but keeps facing roadblocks at every turn. _'It's too close to Christmas'_ or _'Try again in the New Year'_. So for the moment Lydia just had to look forward to him coming home for Christmas instead. _One week_. One more week.

She discretely started to buy things for the baby. A cute outfit here, a pacifier there. She even bought a pram and a car seat, but asked the shop to hold on to them for her until after Christmas, because she didn't want anybody suspecting anything before her and Stiles told them the news. Her first trimester was over and thankfully the sickness had stopped too. Due to her small frame, she has started to show a little, so she had started wearing clothes to hide the little bump.

On her last day of work before Christmas, Stiles had rung her to say he was coming home tomorrow. She nearly squealed into the phone, before remembering it was only for Christmas, not for good. She would have to say goodbye to him again. She left work early, on kind of a high, knowing she only had to wait a day to see the love of her life. She opened the door on auto pilot only to be met with a soft glow radiating from the kitchen.

Her heartbeat picked up and a smile took over her face. It could only be one person, but he wasn't meant to be home until tomorrow. She poked her head around the wall separating the entryway from the kitchen. A gasp left her mouth at the sight she saw. The table set up for two, tea lights flickering in glass holders and a single rose sitting in a thin vase. Something that smelled amazing invaded her nostrils. She puts her bag on the bench and goes in search of her man.

She heard him before she saw him. He was singing a Michael Buble Christmas song. And singing it quite well might she add. She followed the sound that was definitely coming from her bathroom. The steam hindered her view of him, but she could see his silhouette behind the glass door of the shower. Rather than strip off and join him, Lydia had another idea. A smirk tugged at her lips as she shimmied out of her work clothes and underwear and leaned herself against the vanity.

She didn't have to wait long for the shower to be turned off and a very naked wet Stiles to climb out of the cubicle. His eyes are closed as he searches for the towel he probably left hanging on the rail. She holds the towel in her hands at arms length, just out of his reach. His arms flail a little as he moves along the railing. When he's nearly in reach of the fluffy white towel, Lydia's speaks. The look on his face is priceless.

"Looking for this?" She swoons.

His eyes fly open and his mouth goes wide.

"Aah!....God Lydia." He screeches holding his hand to his heart. "You scared the shit out of me."

She chuckles a little as she hands him the towel. He snatches it from her, giving her that lopsided grin of his. She sees mischief in his eyes, which is exactly what she was hoping for. He secures the towel around his hips and closes the distance between them. He kisses her hard lining his body up against her own so she can feel how bad he wants her. The kiss turns frantic, as hands begin to roam.

"You're home early." He mumbles against her mouth.

His lips move to her neck and Lydia is already wound tight.

"So are you." She replies breathlessly.

Her nails a scraping lightly down his back as his hands have a firm grip on her ass.

"I was trying to surprise you."

When his hands find their way to her breasts, he smiles against her mouth. Because of the pregnancy she has gone up a cup size in her bra. He seems impressed. She's not. They're sensitive and a little sore.

"Wow....these....just wow."

"Yeah, don't get too excited. They hurt like a bitch, so no tweaking or biting....got it?"

"Mhmm." He mumbles as he nibbles the spot where her neck and shoulder meet.

He grabs her under her ass and lifts her up, her legs automatically locking around his waist. She can feel him hard underneath her and suddenly she is tired of the teasing and desperate for him to be inside her. He seems to have the same idea as he carries her into the bedroom and lays her down gently on the bed. He kisses her from her forehead to her chin, a soft kiss to each nipple, before trailing down to the little bump of her stomach.

He reels back suddenly, a worried look on his face.

"Is this safe, you know with the baby?"

She cups his face in one hand and sets him with a soft smile.

"Perfectly safe lover." She answers and he needs no more telling.

Neither of them last long. It has been nearly four weeks after all. He's gentle, so very gentle. He is propped up on his elbows for the most part, ensuring he doesn't put any weight on the baby. When she feels him pulsing inside of her, he sets himself on his haunches, with his hands on her knees and drives in and out of her a sickeningly slow pace. However when he starts making circles over her clit with his thumb they both fall apart together.

He falls to the side of her and pulls her against him. They're just about asleep when an acrid smell hits her nose.

"Stiles? Why do I smell smoke?"

She's never seen him move so fast before.

"Fuck, shit....damn it." He curses as he flies out of the bed, butt naked towards the kitchen.

She follows after him, grabbing her robe from the back of the door. She finds him using the fire extinguisher to put out whatever was burning. Then he is opening windows and blasting the air conditioning to get rid of the dark thick smoke permeating the air. She coughs a little then holds her hand over her mouth. When the smoke starts to dissipate she can see the cause of the emergency. A very char grilled chicken, covered in white foam.

"Well....dinner is ruined." He states exasperated.

She walks over to him and pushes her lips against his.

"I wasn't very hungry anyway. We can always get takeout." She says taking his and leading him back to the bedroom.

~

It's Christmas Eve and everyone is gathered at the Stilinski house. They're in the middle of their gift swapping, giddy with anticipation for whatever their presents may be. Lydia sits curled up against Stiles on the sofa. His hand is sitting on her little bump, hers is covering it. They still haven't told anyone yet. Wanting to wait until everyone's gifts were exchanged. They haven't given their gifts out yet, because each one contains a little hint towards their news.

When it's their turn, Stiles grabs the large bag sitting to his right. He pulls out three large boxes.

"So, Merry Christmas everyone. These are just part of your present. The real present will come after you've opened these boxes."

He hands them out to six expectant faces. Lydia has to hide her chuckle behind her hand.

"Oh and you all have to open them at the same time." Stiles adds.

They watch with anticipation as each box is unwrapped and opened. Knowing that for the John and Melissa, there are matching mugs with _'Poppy and Nanna'_ on them. Natalie and Chris have the same mugs with _'Grandma and Grandpa'_ on them instead. For Allison a charm bracelet that has a single charm on it that reads _'Aunt'_  and for Scott a beer glass with _'Promoted to Uncle'_ on it. There are other gifts as well, but these gifts are the ones Stiles and Lydia are most excited for them to open.

When confusion turns to understanding on all six faces Lydia officially announces the news.

"We're pregnant."

After that the house explodes into squeals and congratulations. They get the life hugged out of them, especially by John, who Lydia is sure has a tear in his eye. She can only imagine why, but she's pretty sure it has something to do with Stiles' mom. When her own Mom hugs her she whispers how proud she is of the woman Lydia has become and how she is going to make a wonderful mother.

Of course it doesn't take long before the word marriage is thrown into the mix. Both Lydia and Stiles roll their eyes at their all to eager parents. Lydia notices Scott and Allison stifling laughter behind their hands. They sit and watch as the parents discuss all kinds of arrangements. It's like watching a tennis match as ideas bounce back and forth between them. Lydia nudges Stiles' side, encouraging him to end this conversation before it gets out of hand.

"Ah guys?" He starts softly.

They don't even acknowledge him as colour schemes get chosen.

"Guys....hey!" He says a bit louder.

Still nothing as the parents start discussing locations and the best time of year.

"GUYS!!" He all but screamed.

Finally he got their attention. All four look at him with confusion on their faces.

"So um....I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, because you all seem super excited about a wedding that isn't going to happen....not yet anyway."

Brows furrow, lips form tight lines and understanding finally dawns on them all.

"You're not getting married before the baby is born?" Lydia's mom asks totally bemused by this announcement.

She looks between her daughter and Stiles. They both shake their heads no.

"But, but...." She stammers out.

"No buts Mom....we want to enjoy this pregnancy. We don't want to be having to organise a wedding as well. The baby comes first."

Silence hangs in the room for the longest time and Lydia squirms as she waits for a reaction. It's Ally that finally speaks.

"Well I think it's wonderful, just because you're having a baby doesn't mean you have to be married."

Lydia sends her best friend a smile of thanks.

"Of course not." Says Melissa with a smile on her face. "We all just got a little ahead of ourselves I guess."

John and Chris nod their heads in agreement. The only one who doesn't seem to agree is her Mom. This saddens Lydia, because she would've thought her Mom would've been supportive of her, them, either way. She was going to be a Grandma, isn't that wonderful in itself? She makes her way over to her Mom and sits down beside her. She takes her hands and pleads with her to look up. Finally after what seems like forever she does.

"Mom, I'm happy, Stiles is happy, we don't need to be married to give this baby everything it deserves. A stable home, parents who love them."

"How can you say that, when Stiles is living on the other side of the country."

Lydia purses her lips at her mothers attitude and is just about to chastise her when Stiles speaks up.

"Oh yeah, about that....so I guess it's time for my news."

Everyone looks to him confusion written all over their faces. Lydia is probably the most confused.

"I'm home....for good....my boss gave me the happy news a couple of days ago."

Lydia flies from her mothers side straight into Stiles' arms. He holds her tight. He's home, home to stay.

"Is it real? You're not joking right?" Lydia asks as she holds him at arms length.

His smile is all the answer she needs. He moves out of Lydia's arms and heads over to her Mom.

"Ms Mar....Sorry....Natalie." He begins.

Lydia can tell he is nervous as his hand comes up to run through his hair.

"I know Lydia and I have just found our way back to each other, but I've never stopped loving her. I do promise you though that I'm never leaving again. I will never stop fighting for her, ever."

Lydia stands with her best friends arm around her and tears falling down her face.

"When I do ask Lydia to marry me, I don't want it to because we're having a baby, that just wouldn't be right."

He says this last sentence with a sweeping glance across the room, making sure everyone understands their decision. Lydia watches as he goes to move away from her mom, then suddenly Natalie is pulling Stiles close to her in a warm hug, whispering something in his ear. What she says Lydia doesn't know, but she guesses from the smile Stiles is throwing her over her moms shoulder, that they're happy words.

Everyone spends the rest of the night gushing over the baby. They try to guess the sex. Names are thrown around the room as well. Will it take after Stiles, with flailing limbs and witty sarcasm? Or will it be more like Lydia, super smart and slightly demure? Later that night when she's laying in bed, Stiles snoring softly next to her, she feels a tear fall down her cheek. Not because she's sad, but because she is so happy that everything is working out just fine.

~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NYE, a little scare and Lydia's mood swings.
> 
> Flashback in italics.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> P.S. Probably only two more chapters and then an epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Finally everything was back on track. Stiles was home, his clothes back in his side of the wardrobe, his toiletries back in the bathroom, his familiar scent permeating through their apartment. They were more in love with each other than ever. This time though they were very conscious of not smothering each other. Lydia felt like nothing could ever bring her down off her high. Everything was perfect. Until New Year's Eve.

With an hour to go until midnight, Lydia was sitting at the fancy table at one of their friends party, when a sharp pain ran across the length of her small bump. She took a couple of deep breaths and the pain went away. She thought nothing of it again until ten minutes later when it happened again. This time a little sharper. 'The baby' she thought. Panic starting to kick in. When she felt another one she scoured the crowd for Stiles.

She scanned the room before finding him at the bar. She gingerly got up from her chair and made her way to the bar where she could see him laughing at something Isaac had said. Another pain hit her just before she made it to Stiles. She taps him on the shoulder, clutching at her stomach as another wave to of pain hits her. He turns to her with a bright smile on his face before he sees the obvious pain in Lydia's eyes.

"Lydia?" He asks his voice a little tight.

"The baby, somethings wrong." She said between gritted teeth.

Then everything is a blur as Stiles quickly says goodbye to Isaac, finds Scott and Allison and then they all race from the party. Lydia is designated driver, but because of her intolerance towards alcohol, Ally is the one to race them to the hospital. All the while Stiles is trying to keep Lydia calm. Running soothing swipes of his hand up and down her shoulder. Whispering reassuring words in her ear.

The pain is still happening, but it's not as severe as it first was, but it doesn't stop Stiles from carrying her into the ER bridal style and demanding assistance. And he doesn't take no for answer. A nurse ushers them through and sets them up in a room. In no time there is a doctor there, poking a prodding. They also perform another ultrasound. Stiles holds Lydia's hand the whole time. After what feels like hours the doctor explains what's going on.

"Hi Lydia, how you holding up?" He asks.

"I'm fine, but what's happening, what's going on with our baby."

He offers her a smile.

"You've had what we call a false labor." He starts. "It's quite common and nothing to be alarmed about."

The relief is evident on Lydia's face, but Stiles still looks unconvinced.

"What does that mean? A false labor?" Stiles asks barely controlling his frustration.

"They're called braxton hicks, it's just your body getting ready for the real thing. It's also probably not the only time it will happen." He answers addressing Lydia sensing she is the more calm out of the two.

She nods her head in understanding. Clenching Stiles' hand in relief.

"I'm going to send you home with some sedatives, so you can get a good nights sleep, but seriously guys, everything is good and your baby is perfectly fine." He hands them the most recent ultrasound photo.

"So I've been able to determine the baby's sex. Did you want to know?" The doctor asks.

Stiles and Lydia share a look. They had talked about this, but hadn't come up with a definitive answer. Lydia shrugs her shoulder at Stiles, letting him know it doesn't bother her either way. Stiles turns to the doctor and shakes his head no.

"Ok well you guys can head home." He replies.

"Thanks Doctor. Oh and Happy New Year." Lydia says smiling.

"Happy New Year to you three as well." He answers with a wink.

Lydia turns to Stiles, sat beside her, and leans into him. He automatically puts his arm around her shoulder, rests his head on top of hers and covers Lydia's hand that is sitting on her stomach. He places a kiss to her temple and Lydia senses the relief in the breath he releases. They stay there, sat like that for a long time. Silence surrounding them as they take in the good news. They finally make their way out to the waiting room.

There, they find their best friends and their family are frantically pacing the linoleum floor. Allison must've rung everyone. Lydia looks up to Stiles from the wheelchair she is in, that is mandatory for all patients, he in turn raises his eyebrows at her. He pushes her the rest of the way through to the ER waiting room. Scott is the first to notice them, before everyone turns to Lydia and Stiles and rushes to them bombarding them with questions.

"I'm fine, seriously, so is the baby." Lydia announces trying to get everyone to settle down. "Just a false alarm"

Melissa comes to kneel in front of her and takes her hands.

"Braxton hicks?" She asks with a soft smile.

Lydia nods as Melissa wraps her in a hug. Then both her and Stiles are receiving hugs all round.

Allison and Scott drop her and Stiles off at home and then catch a taxi to their own apartment. Once inside, Stiles fusses over her, before Lydia sternly tells him she is ok and that she wants to take a shower. He helps her get undressed and the hops in beside her under the warm water. He helps her clean and she returns the favour. They stay like that for the longest time before they get out and dry off. Once in bed Stiles hovers over her before leaning down to kiss her.

"Happy New Year Lyds." He says as he pulls slightly away.

Her hand goes to his cheek and she smiles.

"Happy New Year Stiles."

~

By the halfway point of her pregnancy Lydia is absolutely glowing. Sure her feet might be a bit swollen and her bump has become to large for her to fit into any of her jeans, but her life couldn't get much better. She had her man back and they are as much in love now as they have ever been. He waits on her hand and foot, despite Lydia's protests, telling him she is not completely disabled yet. He just waves her off and showers her with affection.

They've made a start on the nursery, with white walls and pastel yellow accents. All that's left is for Stiles to put the floor down and put the crib together. Her mother had bought her a rocking chair that sits in the corner closest to the window. Melissa came by just the other day and presented her with a crocheted white blanket that was made for her by her own mother. Lydia nearly cried right there and had to bite her bottom lip to stop the tears.

_"Oh Melissa it's beautiful, but what if Scott and Ally have a baby, shouldn't you give it to them?" She asked as she ran the soft blanket through her fingers._

_"Don't you worry about that, I have another one that was Scotts." She answered squeezing Lydia's hand. "This one was made for the baby that would've been Scotts baby brother or sister."_

_Lydia's eyes go wide and then soften noticing the tears forming behind Melissa's eyes._

_"Oh Melissa, I'm sorry."_

_Melissa set her with a soft smile and wipes away the lone tear that falls down her cheek._

_"It's ok. It was a miscarriage, Scott was only two. After that I didn't even want to try for more kids, just decided that I was happy with Scott and that I would spoil him rotten." She explained with that smile still resting on her lips._

_"Not a day goes by where I don't wonder what he or she would've been like, but it's in the past and there is no point in me holding onto this if it can be put to better use."_

_Lydia had wrapped her arms tight around Melissa, thanking her over and over again and that it will be a treasure that would hold a very special place in her heart. The two women shed tears of joy and sadness as they stood there arm in arm. They only pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Of course it was Stiles, he stood there with a confused look on his face. Melissa walked over and placed a soft kiss to Stiles' cheek._

_"It's nothing sweetheart, we were just reminiscing." She explained. "Ok I'm going to head out. Don't forget dinner on Friday night."_

Lydia shakes her head of the memory when she feels a soft kick inside her belly.

"Stiles! Stiles!" She calls out as she moves through the apartment.

They meet in the hallway he takes her by the arms. Panic covering his beautiful handsome face.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He asks as his hands move over her to check for any injuries.

"I'm fine, the baby, the baby is moving." She says excitedly.

His eyes go wide with excitement. Lydia takes his hand and places it on her upper stomach and as if the baby could recognise it's daddy, it gives Lydia another swift kick. Stiles' mouth widens as his smile takes over his face. Then they're laughing and hugging and he's kissing her desperately as their baby continues to do somersaults inside Lydia's stomach. After they come down from their excitement, Lydia straight away calls her Mom and Melissa.

The next few weeks are hectic as Lydia and Stiles get the nursery finished, they have dinner twice a week with their families and they both still have work. Lydia plans on working for as long as she can. With a baby on the way they need all the money they can get. She refuses to let their parents help out financially in any way. Her mother wanted her to stop working ages ago, said it wasn't right. Lydia reminded her that they live in the twenty first century.

By the six month mark Lydia is starting to get crabby. She knows it's the hormones, but still. She's the size of a beached whale, her hands and feet are puffy, everything is uncomfortable. She feels fat and ugly. To top it all off they haven't had sex in weeks and she is completely pissed off. So when she walks in the door after to work and finds him hunched over his laptop, engrossed in his work and he hasn't even looked up to say hi, she explodes.

She storms, or rather waddles, over to where he is sitting and slams his laptop closed purposefully. When he finally looks up to complain, she has her arms crossed over her ginormous belly and a scowl on her face that could kill. She notices him visibly gulp and he moves uncomfortably on the sofa. He knows he's in trouble. Lydia can tell by the way he is blinking rapidly and his mouth is opening and closing like a fish.

"Do you think I'm fat?" She asks firm and without emotion.

His eyes go wide and he's still doing that thing with his mouth.

"Well?"

"What?....No....of course not." He answers his voice pitching a little.

The scowl on her face hardens and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Then why haven't we had sex in like nearly four weeks?"

She notices Stiles pulls his bottom lip in under his top one to stop himself from laughing.

"Do you think this is funny?" She accuses, a pout forming on her lips.

He clears his throat and stands up. He moves towards her gingerly and takes her hands in his.

"Lydia, baby, I think you look radiant." He says gently, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"And I'm insulted that you think that, I think you're fat. You're carrying our baby, it's the most beautiful thing in the world."

His hands ghost over the swell of her belly before settling on her hips. Her hands automatically cover his arms. She looks up into his eyes and the edges are crinkled from the smile that rests on his lips. Then without warning he is kissing her harder. Lips pressed firm against her own. Her eyes flutter closed and her hands fist in his shirt. As he pulls her closer, well as close as he can considering there's a large belly between them, the baby decides to say hello.

He pulls away smiling, running his hands over her stomach, almost like he's trying to sooth the baby. Then he takes her hands and joins them with hers. He brings them up to his face and places a kiss against her knuckles. Lydia can already feel her anger subsiding. Her mood swings are ridiculous. How does a person go from being so irate, to being as soft as marshmallow within a space of five minutes. He leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you and you're not fat. In fact I'm kinda really turned on right now, is that wrong?" He asks.

She smiles widely at him and tells him no.

"As far as the sex is concerned. I just figured you were really tired and not in the mood." He states.

She takes his hand and leads him into their bedroom, unbuttoning her blouse before they even step over the threshold.

"I'm always in the mood for sex." She answers as she pulls him in front of her and pushes him onto the bed.

He lands with a soft oomph leaving his mouth.

"Especially with my hot boyfriend."

She strips him of his clothes in no time and removes the rest of hers. She lays down next him turning so her back is pressed against his chest. There's no foreplay as they're both wound so tight. When he enters her from behind, they both release a breathy sigh. It's slow and languid and everything Lydia needs it to be. When she feels him pulsing inside of her she takes his hand and moves it to her clit. That's all they both need to fall over the edge, together.

~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I said maybe two more chapters, however I've decided this is the last one, but do not fear, there is an epilogue to come. 
> 
> Babies and a getaway of sorts.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> Psst, I have nearly three chapters written of a new WIP I've been working on, and a very long one shot nearly finished as well. Oh and about three more works on the go ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

By the seventh month Lydia was in nesting mode. Her Mom said it started earlier for Lydia than it did for her. The apartment has never been so clean. The bathroom is sparkling, the cupboards in the kitchen have been reorganised and the living room got a makeover. Despite doctors and Stiles' orders she rearranges their bedroom furniture. Her hospital bag is unpacked and repacked again. She cooks in bulk and freezes enough food to feed a small army.

It's also in the seventh month that they start going to antenatal classes. They go once a week for four weeks. They meet other expecting parents. They learn more about the process of labor and childbirth. They learn all about breathing and relaxation techniques. Lydia pays no mind to the pain relief discussion. It's simple she's going natural. No drugs unless there's complications. And she doesn't foresee any complications, other than NYE everything has been going smoothly.

Hers and Stiles' sex life is ridiculous, considering how big she's become lately. But they always find a way and Stiles just tells her over and over again, how beautiful she is. They've finally decided on names. Eight of them, because at their last ultrasound, the doctor gave them some unexpected news. They're having twins. Something to do with one heartbeat being hidden by the other and one baby being decidedly bigger than the other. How they didn't pick that up in the first place is beyond both of them, but the doctor assured them that they have two healthy babies on the way.

Of course Stiles was over the moon. Lydia, however was freaked out. _Two babies?_ But then it all made sense. It explained why she was bigger than a normal woman at twenty eight weeks. It definitely explained why she was nesting so early too. So they had to trudge out and buy another crib, another car seat and more cute little onesies. Babies sure didn't come cheap. But no matter the cost, Lydia and Stiles were beyond excited.

She had to finish up work earlier than she first thought she would, simply because she was too big to even leave the apartment. Well, that's not exactly accurate, but it sure felt that way to Lydia. Stiles, was, as always, wonderful. He put up with her moods and rubbed her feet when they were sore. He would run out and grab whatever particular craving had come over Lydia, cooked her dinner whenever he wasn't at work and he always made her breakfast.

He would let her cry, when her emotions would become to much. _Stupid hormones._ He would hold her tight when she would start to panic that she wasn't up to this motherhood thing. He would whisper sweet nothings into her ear, whenever she would start to say she was ugly or fat. He was her rock. And he still knew how to make her come like a teenager, even with her belly the size of two watermelons.

After having their usual Friday night dinner with the Stilinkski/McCalls one night, because Lydia refused to give up that tradition, how could she ever pass up Melissa's pot roast, they weren't at all surprised when Lydia actually went into labor four weeks early. The contractions started in the car on the way home. Nothing too bad, just a twinge here and there. However by the time they got back to their apartment, Stiles was desperately trying to implement those breathing techniques.

The contractions were coming hard and fast and Lydia was in agony. Stiles first rang the hospital to let them know they were on their way, then he rang Melissa to ask her for some advice, all the while cooing in Lydia's ear and holding on tight to her hand to try and calm her down. Once they got to the hospital, the nurses understood straight away that she didn't have much time and with twins, probably even less time.

Within about twenty minutes, Lydia was in a birthing suite, with one of those God awful hospital gowns on and she was sure she was going to kill Stiles, for the amount of pain she was in. But he didn't waiver. Took all her yelling, and abusive words in his stride and just continued to tell her everything was going to be okay and that soon they will have their two little peanuts with them, all with a smile on his face and a reassuring grip on her hand.

By the forty minute mark of them arriving to the hospital, Lydia was tired, still in agony and completely changing her view on the whole drug thing. _Fuck natural_. She just a wants the pain to go away. By the hour and a half mark, her waters break and of course she just has the sudden urge to push. But she's not allowed, because she's still not fully dilated yet and again she is seriously considering murdering Stiles.

She turns her head sharply to Stiles.

"Never again, do you hear?" She says through narrowed eyes and gritted teeth.

He just cups her face with one hand, places a small kiss to her sweaty forehead and then whispers gently to her.

"Of course babe, if that's your decision."

She can't tell if he's sincere or if he's just trying to placate her. She doesn't have much time to dwell on it though, because suddenly she hears the doctor telling her to push. So with Stiles holding her hand and still cooing in her ear, she remembers all her lessons at the antenatal classes and does as she's told. The pain is excruciating, but with Stiles by her side, she soldiers on and half an hour later they are officially parents to two little girls.

They're perfect. It's the only way to describe them. With their tiny little hands, little button noses and pouty rosy lips, how could they be anything but perfect. Matilda Rose was born exactly three minutes before her sister, Olivia Grace, and weighed a pound and a half more. 10.05pm and 10.08pm on the night of the 21st of April. It's been five days since their little peanuts made it into the world. Today they get to take them home.

Melissa and John, her Mom and Chris and of course Scott and Allison had all come to visit the new little family. They oohed and aahed over the two little bundles swathed in pink blankets. And the girls were on their very best behaviour. In fact they hadn't given Lydia any trouble at all. She quickly worked out a feeding regime and so far it has all been going smoothly. And of course Stiles is there to lighten the load.

Fatherhood suits him. Of course Lydia knows, he is going to be a big softy when it comes to his girls. She can already tell they have him wrapped around their tiny little fingers. She's just put Olivia into her bassinet, when Stiles walks into the room. He moves straight towards her and plants a heavenly kiss on her lips. Lydia is just about to deepen it when a little squeak to the left of them reminds them they're not a lone. Stiles pecks her lips again, before turning to his daughters.

"Hello my gorgeous girls." He says as he places a kiss to each of their foreheads.

Lydia stands and watches as he picks up Olivia from her bassinet. She's the one who made the noise. Matilda seems to enjoy her sleep a lot more. She smiles wistfully as he cradles her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. When Matilda starts to stir, Stiles passes Olivia to Lydia and picks her up. He does exactly the same thing with Matilda as he does with Olivia, determined that neither of them will feel left out. Yes fatherhood definitely suits him.

After feeding both the girls, her doctor walks in to give them one more check over before he releases them from the hospital. With a clean bill of health for all three of them, they're finally able to go home. Stiles carries both babies in his hands as a nurse wheeled Lydia out in a wheelchair. Not that she needs one, but it's standard stuff. Once both babies are secured in the back of their new SUV, Stiles takes Lydia's hand across the console and holds on tight as they drive away.

~

Three months in and everything is blissful. The girls are thriving and coming along in leaps and bounds. Lydia can hardly believe how it's possible to love someone as much as she loves her girls. Then of course there's Stiles, that's a love that has no boundaries. Of course it hasn't been all rainbows and unicorns. They've had plenty of sleepless nights, and she hates to admit it, but a few tiffs here and there.

There were some days, that she was sure she was going to go out of her mind. Especially when Stiles went back to work three weeks after the babies were born. But then she would look at their beautiful faces once they were asleep and wonder how she could've ever imagined a life without them. Her Mom and Melissa, had spread themselves out through the week to help Lydia out during the first month Stiles was back at work and she couldn't have been more grateful.

When the subject of her going back to work came up, she made a resounding decision. _No_. She couldn't bare the thought of having her girls in childcare so young. So her and Stiles decided that she would consult from home so that she could still be there for all the girls milestones. And by the time they were four months old, Lydia is so glad she made that decision. Because both the girls were teething and trying to crawl.

At six months they have their first sleepover, with Melissa and John, because damn it, Lydia and Stiles desperately needed a night to themselves. But it wasn't just one night. The parents had shouted them a weekend away and as much as Lydia was excited to spend a whole weekend with her amazing man, she was terrified about leaving the girls alone for the first time. That's where they are right now, dropping off their girls, and Lydia deciding whether or not to stay.

"There's formula to last for the three days we're away, don't forget Tilly needs her cough mixture twice a day, oh and Liv has a habit of using furniture to move around these days." Lydia says in one breath.

"Also...." Stiles starts, fishing into the bag on his shoulder. "This is Tilly's favourite cuddle toy and here's Livs Linus rug, and they both like being read to before bed, which by the way is no later than...."

"Stiles, honey?." Melissa interrupts, offloading Matilda to John who already has Olivia in his arms.

She puts her hands on Stiles' shoulders and shifts her gaze between the two. Then she gives them both a warm smile.

"Guys, this isn't the first time we've done this, we are both parents you know."

"But....but...." Lydia stammers out, before John is the one to interrupt this time.

"No buts." He states, shaking his head and handing both the kids off to their parents. "Say goodbye to your babies and then get the hell out of here."

"But dad...." Stiles starts to protest.

"No Stiles, you two deserve this break and Melissa and I are quite capable of taking care of our grand babies. Now scoot."

Both Lydia and Stiles, huff out a loud sigh, but do as they're told. They spend an exorbitant amount of time kissing and cuddling their girls. Telling the just how much they love them and how they already miss them. Of course the twins don't understand what's going on so they just grab their parents chins and cheeks and baby babble back to them. They finally let go of their children, when Melissa kicks them out the door and basically slams it in their faces.

They stand on the porch gob smacked, before Stiles takes her hand and leads her down the stairs towards their car. Both of them throwing looks over their shoulders all the way there. Once in the car Stiles doesn't start the car straight away, they both just sit there looking out the window, longingly towards the house where their children are. There, in the front window, stands Melissa and John, with a child on each hip, waving them goodbye.

After what seems like for ever, Stiles finally starts the car and they start their three hour journey to Cape May. Melissa, John, Chris and Natalie all pitched in for a weekend getaway for the two of them, so they could hardly say no. Didn't make leaving their babies behind any easier. For the first half hour, they drive, not in silence per Se, but more of a mutual understanding that, just for right now they're a little bit heartbroken and lost.

Now, two hours in, they are both feeling a bit more carefree and are singing along to the radio. They haven't taken their hands off each other. Whether it be a hand on a knee, or playing with someone's hair. They make one stop on the way for lunch at Somers Point, before continuing down Garden State Parkway. When they finally reach Cape May it's three o'clock. Stiles parks the car in the carpark and then they make their way to check in.

Their parents went all out. They have their own beachfront apartment, with an amazing view of the ocean. Once they're settled, their first order of business was to ring the Stilinksi household and check on their girls. After a brief five minutes, John Stilinski basically hangs up on them, after telling them that everything's fine and to have a great weekend. For another five minutes after that they just sat in the edge of the bed.

They go up into town for a bite to eat and drinks. Slowly they're starting to loosen up. They take a walk along the beach, with Stiles' arm over Lydia's shoulder and her fingers dipping into his belt loops. The evening air has a slight chill to it, but wrapped up in Stiles' arms, Lydia doesn't mind so much. They sit together on the cool sand, legs entwined, back to chest, Stiles' head resting on Lydia's shoulder and despite being three hours away from her girls, Lydia is quite content.

When they finally get back to the room, they lock the door, close the curtains and slowly undress each other. He lays her down gently on the bed, kisses is way up her body, before joining their lips together. When he enters her, Lydia thinks she might just explode. It's not like they haven't had sex for the last six months, it's just that with their babies in the next room it's never been this slow and uninterrupted.

They come together, with Lydia's nails leaving crescent shaped marks on Stiles back and Stiles' mouth wrapped around her breast. She's loud when his name leaves her lips, because no one is going to hear them and they're not going to be interrupted by two six month old babies. He makes her come again with his mouth and again when she straddles him. After, when they're laying curled against each other, Lydia thinks that, yes okay, this might have been a great idea after all.

~


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The end of this journey. Thank you to everyone who read, commented and hit the kudos button. This story has been a ball to write. I've laughed and cried right along with you all as I put the story together.
> 
> Enjoy one last time xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Five years to the day, since Lydia first saw Stiles on that plane, he finally proposes. And it wasn't outlandish or over the top. It was one night after they had put the twins to bed, after a day at the zoo. They were sat on the sofa, Lydia's head laying in Stiles' lap as he played with her hair. He didn't even have a ring, but he leaned down and kissed her, asking the question against her lips. As far as Lydia was concerned it was the most romantic proposal ever.

The twins were two when they added to their little family. A baby boy they named Oscar. He was the spitting image of Stiles, whereas the girls were more like Lydia. He was two when they walked down the aisle. All three of them being a part of the ceremony. Allison's dress had to be specifically made for her as she was six months pregnant with their second child. Little Lucas, their first born, sat happily on his grand daddy's knee through the half hour ceremony.

Scott and Allison were married in the June after the twins turned one. It was a beautiful warm June day, at small chapel in the heart of New York. She was a true bride, and again Lydia thinks she could easily be on the front of vogue magazine. Little did anyone know, she was already pregnant with Lucas. But they all figured out in the end, when he was born only six months after they got married. Christmas Eve to be exact.

Lydia and Stiles' wedding was a little bit less traditional. No chapel. No white wedding dress, with a long train or tuxedos. They got married in Central Park. Lydia in a simple dress, that fell just enough to cover her heels. Stiles was in black pants and a white button up shirt. No tie. The kids in nearly matching outfits. It was small too, with just their families and a few close friends. The reception was held at Natalie and Chris' place.

Now Lydia sits next to Stiles, clutching his hand tightly as they wait for their girls to walk across the stage and receive their Highschool diplomas. Oscar sits next to his dad. It's like looking in the mirror, they looked so much alike. He will be sixteen in January and starting his Sophmore year. The kids are all very close. The twins especially. As they grew up, they took on their own personalities. Liv is the wild child, while Tilly is the sensible one.

They're both extremely smart and Tilly is actually valedictorian. Both pretty popular girls too. Oscar is a bit more quiet, but because of his sisters he has never ever felt like the odd one out at school. He is on the baseball team and his father was proud as punch when he was named starting pitcher. He's not big on the attention and gets extremely embarrassed at any accolades. He is the most humble person you will ever meet.

When Olivia's name is called, the applause from the row of Stilinksi's, McCalls and Argents is deafening. She walks up with her dark red hair trailing over her shoulders underneath her cap. She accepts her diploma, shakes the principals hand and gives an extravagant wave to her family and walks back down to her seat. Lydia can feel the tears of pride falling and Stiles rubs her arm in comfort.

Matilda is called out last, because she is valedictorian. Her dark red hair sits over her shoulder in a braid. She accepts her diploma and medal before walking to the microphone to give her speech. A speech she has had memorised for two weeks. Lydia squirms a little in her seat. Stiles and Oscar next to her chaffing at the bit. Not only do they look alike but they have the exact same mannerisms. Both her boys are chewing on their thumb nails.

_"Good afternoon everyone. We did it guys. We graduated." She starts._

The crowd cheers.

_"Dear friends, family, and faculty. On behalf of the whole graduating class, thank you to all that have seen us through. We started as freshmen, small in an ocean of everything big. We were scared, nervous, excited. We worked hard and made lifelong friends. We were lead with a firm, but helping hand. Advised by all those around us. Now we are here, saying goodbye to Highschool and I can't think of a better bunch of people to celebrate it with. We've had highs and lows, we've cried and we've laughed, we've suffered and we've triumphed. All of this makes us who we are right now. How you turn out in the future, is your journey to travel. I'm not sure where life will take any of us, but I know that the last four years have been some the best of my life. So thank you to everyone and for this privilege to wish you all the happiness in this world that you deserve."_

The crowd erupts. Everyone is standing on their feet. Lydia watches as Matilda joins her sister and they embrace in a furious hug. After all is said and done, caps are thrown in the air and the kids break off into groups to take everlasting photos. Lydia, Stiles and Oscar stand with their extended family. They're all congratulating the Stilinksi couple on a job well done. Finally the girls make their way over to their parents and there are hugs of congratulations all round.

Later that night the girls head to a graduation party at Livs Boyfriends house. Oscar has gone to the movies and is staying at his friends house and Lydia and Stiles have the house to themselves. He cooks her dinner, they drink red wine and then she seduces him on the living room sofa. At fourty four years of age, their sex life has never wavered. He carries her to their bedroom, kissing her all the way.

He puts her down at the foot of the bed and they slowly start to undress. His blue dress shirt, her frilled collared blouse. Her skirt, then his pants. Even after all this time, Stiles' body makes Lydia thrum. They run together it's what keeps them looking young and healthy and boy does he look healthy. Their underwear is next to go and then hands and mouths are wandering. He lays her down gently on the bed and comes to hover over her.

"I love you Lydia Stilinski." He says as he places a kiss behind her ear.

She just mewls against his shoulder as his mouth moves down her neck.

"And fuck your body is still incredible."

His mouth moves across her collarbone, before his tongue laves between the valley of her breasts. When it flicks over her nipple, Lydias short nails dig into his shoulders. He worships every inch of her. Taking his time with precise kisses. Her hands go to his hair when he places a kiss just under her navel. And when his tongue moves over her arousal her back stretches off the bed. He places an arm across her hip bones to keep her tethered to the mattress.

"Stiles." She growls into the air when his fingers join his mouth.

He doesn't let her come though. He pulls away just before he knows her orgasm is going to hit. She looks down at him with a pout on her lips and he just smirks at her knowingly. He moves over again and Lydia's skin prickles whe she feels him hard against her stomach. Her hand goes down between them to stroke him and his mouth has latched onto her breast again. She moves him to line up with her entrance and he pushes in desperately.

They both moan at the sensation and find their rhythm almost straight away. He uses long, drawn out strokes as he pulls out almost all the way before slowly moving back inside her. She lifts her hips of the bed, suggesting she wants him deeper, so he takes her left leg and pulls it up over his hip and then thrusts into her hard. Fuck yes! His movements become faster and every time he enters again he is hitting that spot she loves.

Her orgasm hits hard and she writhes underneath him as he continues to pump in and out of her. It's not long before he is falling over the edge too. They move slowly as they ride out their highs and, Stiles kissing her until she can't breath anymore. He somehow manages to flip their positions so that Lydia is now laying on top of him. They fall asleep not long after, still joined together. They whisper I love you to each other, before falling asleep.

~

The sun is setting behind the skyline of London as Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Scott sit and drink champagne. It's been twenty five years since they all first met at the nightclub just past Trafalgar Square. And to this day, they are all still the best of friends. The four friends decided two years ago to recreate their trip from all those years ago. They've just come full circle, with only tonight left in London, before they head home tomorrow afternoon.

They did everything exactly the same, with the exception of course, of all the drama. Plus they added a few extra places. Santorini in Greece, Rolling hills in Ireland and Castles in Scotland. And this time round it was just the four of them. No time restrictions, just free to do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted too. The guys got to do all the places they missed out on while they were back in New York.

They reminisced over pints of beer, danced to all time favourites and laughed about what they got up to all those years ago. This time in Venice, they got to take the romantic gondola ride. When they were in Rome, the girls took the guys to the Collosium and Trevi fountain. Right this moment they're having a few pre dinner drinks, before they head to a place called Skylon for dinner. Stiles gets all their attention to make a toast.

"To the time of our lives." He says as he raises his glass.

They are raise and clink their glasses as they repeat the toast. It's another half an hour before they head downstairs and hail a cab. Funnily enough it's the same sort of taxi they caught all those years ago with the face to face bench seats. This time though the ride is a lot more comfortable, even if Allison still has herself attached to her husband. And instead of the space that was once between Lydia and Stiles, they now sit with Lydia's head on his shoulder.

Dinner is divine. The ambience amazing and the service incredible. After their three course meal, they end up at a bar around the corner, where they drink well into the early hours of the next morning. Lydia wakes to her phone buzzing on the bedside table. It takes her while to realise she's not dreaming. When she finally realises she's not, she grabs the phone and swipes the screen without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She says her voice laced with sleepiness.

"Mom, hi, sorry....I forgot about the time difference....shit."

"Liv?" She asks, completely ignoring her daughter's potty mouth.

"Yeah, Hi."

Lydia turns and shakes Stiles awake. When he groggily looks up at her, his face is crumpled from the sheets. She mouths 'Liv' to him and he bolts upright. She hits the speaker on her phone, fearful of why one of their daughters would be calling them at one thirty am New York time.

"Liv, dads here with me."

"Hi sweetheart." Stiles greets through a yawn.

"Hi daddy. Good you're both there. My news couldn't wait." She says, excitement in her voice.

"Olivia, what news?" Stiles asks confusion all over his face.

"I got the job, the one I auditioned for four weeks ago"

Lydia can just imagine her daughter bouncing with excitement and nerves on her bed. Her and Stiles share a look.

"What job honey? You auditioned for a few parts." Lydia tells her.

"The one in London, West End, I'm going to be Cassie, in A Chrous Line. It's a six month programme, which means I'll have to move to London, so Josh and I have been looking for place to rent...."

"Liv sweetheart, slow down. Did you just say you're moving to London?" Stiles questioned, suddenly very awake and his forehead creased.

"Yes, isn't it exciting?"

"I don't remember you saying anything about a job in London, Liv, pretty sure we would've had a big talk about that. That's a big move sweetheart." Lydia says, trying to hide the trembling in her voice.

Her baby, moving across the globe. Sure she's twenty one, but doesn't stop Lydia from being a parent. _Have you never seen Taken?_

"Aww cmon guys, this is a job of a lifetime and Josh will be here and Tilly said she would help me move."

"I'm sorry what?" Stiles almost shrieks. "Both of you in London?"

Lydia and Stiles share a worried look. Stiles is running his hand through his hair as he tries to grasp what his daughter is telling him. Lydia is twisting her fingers in knots trying to do the same thing. Both the girls on the otherside of the globe? Without them? Thousands of miles away. Lydia felt like her heart was being torn in two. How on earth would she handle being so far away from her babies.

"Ok, Liv, maybe you should wait until we get home so we can talk about this some more." Stiles suggests.

"No can do Daddy, I've already said yes."

Stiles wraps his arm around Lydia, when he notice the tears that are forming in her eyes. She knows she should be happy for Liv, but London? She goes on to tell them that the production company is covering all travel expenses and from the money she will be getting her and Josh will be able to find a place close to the theatre. They ask when she's leaving and she tells them not until November. At least they'll have some time with her before she leaves.

After they say their goodbyes and I love you's, Lydia gingerly places her phone back on the bedside table.

"What just happened?" She ask with tears still brimming and her voice trembling.

"Our baby girl grew up." Is all Stiles says, eyes wide.

They fall back on the bed, arm in arm. Lydia rests her head on Stiles' chest as she digests the news. She'll be gone in November. She won't be home for Christmas. That thought alone has her bursting in to tears as Stiles coos in her ear and places a kiss to her hair. He comforts her until it's time for them to get ready for the airport. When they tell Allison and Scott, Ally cries also when Lydia's tears fall again, Scott stands there, his own eyes watery.

At five minutes to midnight New York time, they arrive back home, bleary eyed and exhausted. Elated though that all their children met them at the airport. There are hugs all round and reassurances from the twins and Oscar, that everything will be okay. Silly really when it's the children that are behaving more like adults than the adults are. By two am they're back at their house, regaling the kids with their adventures.

When they get into bed, lying together in a tangle of limbs with the light out, it's then that it hits her how far they've all come. With Oscar at Clombia in his second year, Matilda in her last year at Princeton and Olivia about to embark on her own journey. Her eyes flutter closed as she remembers her own journey that lead her to where she is now. She owes everything to that ten week holiday all those years ago. Every mile, a memory to last a lifetime.

The End


End file.
